A Young Encounter
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: When a young Stiles goes to visit his mom in the hospital, he gets lost and wanders into the room of one comatose Peter Hale. (COMPLETE)


Stiles stared listlessly at the bundle of flowers in his little arms as he walked down the hospital hallways. They were trumpet lilies, white ones. Mom had always loved lilies so he had asked Ms. McCall to help him bring some to her. Scott's mom had agreed quickly, however as soon as they got to the hospital she'd been asked to fill in for another nurse.

Ms. McCall had looked at Stiles for a moment before sighing and telling him to wait a few minutes while she took care of whatever was so important that they couldn't wait for someone else. Stiles had nodded at her and very pointedly sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, lilies cradled in his arms. The moment she disappeared from sight the smile dropped off his face and he hopped out of the chair.

Needless to say, he hadn't waited.

But now he was kinda lost. He'd only ever been to visit mom with dad or Ms. McCall and he didn't really know his way around all that well. Worse there wasn't really anyone around he could ask for help. Most of the hospital seemed pretty busy but whatever section he'd wandered into was quiet. He bit his lip and allowed himself to slow to a halt, staring at one of the hospital room doors.

Maybe he could ask one of the patients? Pursing his lips he continued to stare at the door, debating the pros and cons of the idea while rocking back and forth on his heels. After a moment he nodded decisively and gently pushed the door open. "Hello?" The boy called out hesitantly as he looked around the oddly dark room. "Anybody in here?"

There was no answer and Stiles frowned, looking around the room. Behind him the door slowly clicked shut and it was as it did that he spotted the rooms only other occupant. The man was sitting in a wheelchair, his back to him as he stared out the unopened window. The child bit his lip in an uncharacteristically shy manner and shuffled forward a few steps. "Hello?"

There was no response from the man in the wheelchair, in fact he didn't even twitch. Stiles bread a few more steps forward. "Um, sir?" Again no response and Stiles decided to throw caution to the wind and just walk right up to him. "Hey, can you tell me where we a-" He cut himself off as he caught sight of the man's face.

Half of it was completely burnt. Stiles gaped at him. "Whoa." The man made no response. "Dude you look like Two-Face."

This time Stiles understood why the man wasn't replying. He couldn't. Biting his lip the child shifted on his feet a little guiltily. "Um, I'm sorry, for bothering you." There was a pause after which Stiles muttered, "and saying that you look like Two Face."

When the silence stretched Stiles decided to continue. "To be fair, Two Face is totally awesome. He's a totally underrated Batman villain and-" the kid trailed off, "and you probably don't care." He muttered sinking down on the floor beside him. Sighing, Stiles stared down at the flowers in his lap, fiddling with the long stems.

Predictably the man said nothing but Stiles didn't mind anymore. "I'm here to see my mom. She's really sick, so I brought her flowers." Stiles blinked and looked up at the man. "Oh right," reaching up he took his hand and shook it very lightly, "I'm Stiles. Nice to meet you."

"My dad says that it's polite to introduce yourself to new people." Stiles explained looking back down at the flowers.

"I guess you can't tell me your name. That's okay though, you don't have to be polite. You're in a hospital, Scott's mom told me that people in hospitals don't need to be polite."

He frowned. "Or maybe she said they aren't polite at all. I don't remember." Sighing again the little boy stood up. "I've gotta go, my mom's gonna get lonely."

He smiled a little shyly. "I hope you get better soon." The normally hyper active boy said. Once again he looked at his flowers, a serious frown appeared on his little face and he carefully pulled two of the Lillie's away from the rest and placed them gently on the burnt stranger's lap. "Here you go, flowers help people feel better. They're for mom but you can have some too."

With that Stiles turned and hurried back out of the room. "Bye bye mister," he whispered behind him as he disappeared from the doorway. In his wake Peter remained, motionless with a pair of white Lillie's in his lap.


End file.
